Typically, destination dispatch elevator systems are used to provide elevator car assignments in response to a user's floor selection. For example, a destination dispatch system may provide an elevator car assignment or a list of potential elevator car assignments based on car usage and user demand. Advantageously, destination dispatch systems may improve elevator system efficiency and decrease user wait times.
Destination dispatch systems are often used with a variety of applications and users. Conventional destination dispatching systems rely on a time-based location method which assumes a travel time needed for an elevator car to move between floors. Certain applications and users often have different objectives, requirements, and desires. Current destination dispatch systems provide a calculated optimal car assignment by analyzing predetermined parameters, sometimes leading to car assignments that are not aligned with a user's preferences at a given time, such as desired car occupancy, wait time, and travel time.
Sometimes users will attempt to “trick” the destination management system by entering multiple fake requests for the same floor in an effort to increase the likelihood that a car assigned to the desired floor will arrive more rapidly, and include less travelers to other floors, thereby minimizing that particular user's overall travel time. Fake requests to the destination management system decrease occupancy and results in overall increases in wait times and travel times for other passengers.